I want love, Just not yours
by xxMailenDenisexx
Summary: Jacob proposes to Renesmee, what happens? Read and Find out!


* * *

**HEYYYY! So, after reading all these fantastic oneshots...I decided to write one! So here ya go!!**

* * *

**RPOV**

I sat in my off white and purple room, getting ready for dinner with Jake. Sadly, we are eating human food. After one of my first experiences with some baked chicken, I have decided that staying away from human food is best.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" I yelled, I ran to the door. Only to find it open, with my father talking to Jacob.

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAD! _

He turned at looked at me. "What?" He asked innocently. I just shook my head and walked to meet my date.

"You better be careful with he mongrel!" Dad whispered. I shot a death stare to him. He quickly turned and shut the door.

Jake walked me to his car and opened the passenger door, "Your chariot milady." I giggled, "Why, thank you." He closed my door and headed to his side, then we were off.

...

"This is nice, but why so fancy?" I asked Jake. He took us out to dinner to a fancy french place. Somewhere guaranteed to never cook their meat, so there would be blood.

"Well, I decided that...," he took a deep breath," I love you, Nessie. More then life itself. Will you marry me?" I just stared at him, "I'm sorry, what? Did you just ask me to _marry_ you?"

I had no intention of marrying anybody or anything for at least another, oh I don't know...100 years?!

"Um, yeah. I did."

I was in shock. "Excuse me," I whispered. Before I could even get up from the table, he grabbed my hand.

"Ness," he started. But I cut him off. "Excuse me." I repeated.

After he let me go, I walked beyond human speed to the restroom and took out my cell phone. "Momma?"

"Yeah, what's up Renesmee?"

"Um, listen. Jacob kind of proposed."

I heard Mom gasp, " Ness, that's great!"

"Sure, whatever. Would you mind coming and getting me?"

I could hear the question in my moms voice. "Okay, I will be there soon."

* * *

I walked back to the table, dreading the next couple of minutes.

Jacob looked happy to see me come back. I forced a smile. But it was a weak front.

"I don't mean to pry, but... what's your answer?" His big, black eyes looked hopeful.

I opened my mouth to answer, but my phone interupted me.

"One sec." I looked at my caller i.d. .

" I gotta go." As I turned to leave, Jake, once again grabbed my wrist.

"Not without a anwser." Okay, this was kind of rude. Maybe after I tell him my answer, I could sick Uncle Emmett on him.

"No," and I ran (at human pace) to the car, where my mother the time I reached the car, I had tears in my eyes.

My mom took one look at my face, and knew I didn't want to talk.

...

I was home for about twenty minutes, before he was at the door.

Dad knocked on my closed bedroom door. "Ness? Jacob here wants to talk to you...." I wiped away my tears, "Okay."

Jake was in my room in no time, "Renesmee. Why?"

I didn't answer, instead I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on them. But Jacob had enough common sense to walk over and pull me out of the position.

"Tell me, why."

I lost my battle with the tears, because they were streaming down my face.

"I do NOT love you like that Jacob! I love you like a brother, and nothing more. Plus, I have no intention of marrying until I think I am ready. I mean, I am 6 years old! Most kids my age are just learning to write their names, not getting engaged!"

"But, Nessie. I-"

"No! I don't want this! I want to find love, not have it handed to me! I don't want a soul mate!" I got quite for a second, trying to find the right words for how I felt. " I don't want you! Ever!!"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. He got up quietly and left.

I didn't care, all I wanted to do is cry. And I did.

* * *

About six hours ago, I broke up with Jacob Black.

About four hours ago, I became a new person.

About two hours ago, I realized Jacob Black was not worth crying over.

And about forty-five minutes ago, I found out Jacob had killed himself. I didn't care. I am only a little girl still, I will and can find love.

Just not my soul mate, and I was okay with that.

* * *

**Okay!!! So there you go!! I really wanted to write this, so I did!!! Hope you liked it!!**

* * *

**~~Mailen1194**


End file.
